Coma White
by Scythe24
Summary: What happens when your mask begins to crack, and all the friends that can put it back together are dead? What happens when you're a King? Youko Kurama needs Kuronue, and another deceased friend, to help when his mask starts to break.
1. Death Day

Sythe24: Aw! Thank you for the interest! Or is it that I put Kuronue in the summary? Well if you're here for Kuronue than you may have to wait a while but he will be here. I love him too much for him to be dead.

Ki: In other words you're in denial.

Twilight: You're in denial about the fact that you're dead.

Sythe24: eto…watches as Ki grabs glaive and attempts to decapitate Twilight I think you'll have to do the disclaimer Megumi-chan.

Megumi: Sythe24 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters or plot points. She also does not own the lyrics to the song 'Headstrong' or the title of 'Coma White'. These belong to Yoshihiro-sama, Trapt, and Marilyn Manson, respectively. However Bikki Rei and the plot are hers and you must ask permission to use them.

Coma White

Off white eyes stared blankly at the half moon. Her mind replaying scenes from long ago but they were as clear as the day she had witnessed them. A nearby animal of some sort ran through the brush below, startling the girl out of her memories. She sighed deeply before jumping from the treetop to the ground far below. She slowly turned and began walked to her apartment, alone on His death day.

Minamino Suuichi, the perfect, polite, studious, and handsome teenager of Meioh High School, waked to his window being opened and someone slipping inside.

"You're lucky that I knew you were coming Hiei." The highly sought after red head murmured into the dark, not at all concerned about the dark man's ability to hear him.

"I wondered why the window was so easy to open." Suuichi, known to few as Kurama, chuckled. "Usually you're asleep right now Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. "The more of my youki I recover the less sleep I need." Hiei tipped his head to show that he understood. "Why are you here? What can be so important that Mukuro let you get away?"

"A breach was just discovered. A demon got through the Kekkai barrier about 17 years ago. We have no idea how strong they are or what they are doing. Koenma wants us to find them of course."

"17 years? That will be much harder, they've had more time to perfect their human lifestyle." The former youko frowned. "Has Lord Toushin been informed?"

"I'm on my way." Hiei's afterimage was left with the last words.

Kurama rose to close the window. After it was shut and he had turned away a troubled look passed his face. "17 years…" He whispered. 17 years ago he himself had died and made the transition to the Ningenkai. Actually…it had been exactly 17 years this day. He knew he would have missed even an A class demons sudden presence in Japan at the time. He slowly made his way to his closet and began the morning ritual of dressing for the day. _School, that means uniform_ his mind supplied.

By the time the first teacher arrived to open the school, Kurama had already been sitting outside for an hour and a half.

"Minamino-san?" His first period teacher stood in shock. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kurama stood, making sure to lift the discman out of his lap first of course. "I don't want to be here really, but the path was familiar and I didn't need to think about it."

"Perhaps you should go home and sleep." Miss Arashino frowned in concern. Suuichi always looked as if he knew too much, but now he looked as if he had himself died from the knowledge.

Kurama's leaf green eyes snapped up to hers, shock and longing filling them. "Perhaps I should…" He said quietly. _The Makai…I long to return to the Makai…_

"It's too bad you won't get to meet our new student. I have, she's a lot like you but perhaps with a rougher edge."

Kurama looked over his teacher's shoulder with a smile. "By rough do you mean purple and silver hair?" Miss Arashino turned and laughed.

Behind her stood a girl about 5'6 with long purple hair in long braided strands with silver streaks intertwined. She had unamused, knowing gray-blue eyes lined by black kohl and one had a small black barbell through the eyebrow arched above it. She wore the school uniform for the girls, but had changed the skirt and jacket to black and had disposed of the bow. Headphones lay around her neck and music pumped out of it. Kurama was shocked to realize it was the same song he was listening to.

But the world is black and hearts are cold and there's no hope that's what I'm told And we can't go back It won't be the same forever changed

"I like that song, although it does depress me a little." The girl smirked.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"No I don't think you do." _How can you know the Makai._

"You would be surprised by what I know as the niece of Sakyo." Kurama's eyes grew wide. "Is today a bad day for you too? Why? Did someone die?" He stepped back in shock.

"I didn't think Sakyo knew about that?"

She looked confused. "Eto…I was just asking I don't know what you're talking about." The red head sighed.

"Gomen. For a moment I thought you knew who I was."

"But I do. Kurama of team Urameshi in Ankkouku Byoujitsu. Named after the mountain I'd guess."

"No the King of Thieves, he died today about 17 years ago." The girl winced and nodded.

"Yeah I know. Oh, I'm Bikki Rei. Yoroshiku."

"Watashi namae wa Minamino Suuichi desu. Yoroshiku hajimameshite."

It was later that day during Art class that Kurama was assaulted by his past once again. They had been told to draw an example of opposites being perfect for one another, like opposites attract. Not knowing what to draw, Kurama decided he would just doodle a bit while thinking on it. However as his pencil began to move along the page, drawing an eye, his thoughts were focused solely on the work created by graphite. The eye looked so familiar, but so different at the same time, as if something was missing from it. He went along with it however, something inside him was guiding the pencil now. As the drawing continued, Kurama felt more and more as if he didn't want to see what it would become. Soon he dropped the pencil and gasped in shock and even a bit of fear. Staring up at him from the page were the eyes of two of the Makai's most famous thieves, Youko Kurama and Kuronue.

They stood side by side in the same cocky stance, their smirks identical, their eyes just as dead as the others. Dead, Kuronue's eyes had never been dead, ever. Always so full of mischief, those purple orbs had always had something in them. Unbidden a thought came to mind, _eye's flatten out right after death_. Kuronue's beautiful eyes, they were gone, they were dead and flat!

Kurama hadn't realized but he was hyperventilating now and the entire class was crowded around his desk. The teacher was trying to shake him out of his shock to no avail.

"Minamino! MINAMINO!"

He jerked and put a hand to his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick!" He gasped. Quickly students backed away and a garbage can was given before a mess could be made. He sat back when he was finished and looked back at the drawing while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A hand, he realized, that was shaking. "What would he say…" the thief mumbled while looking at the trembling appendage. _The hell! You're Youko Kurama! You like leaves, you don't wanna be one!_ He chuckled a little at the response his mind came up with. Yes…that was Kuronue all right.

"Minamino-san are you feeling alright now? Perhaps a trip to the nurses office is necessary?"

"Not at all Sensei. Just a little shock." The class stared at him in shock and disbelief. _That _was a little shock! "I'm fine now really!"

The sensei nodded and glanced over to the drawing, which seemed a likely source to have caused this. He gasped when he saw it. "Minamino-san would you care to explain your drawing?" Kurama looked at it. It was incomplete, there was no shading, Kuronue didn't have the straps on his arms and he didn't have a tail just one curving line meant to act as a guide for the other hairs that would make up the tail.

"It isn't finished yet, but they are both demons. A bat and a fox demon to be exact. Foxes are known to be mischievous and cruel, while bats, though still killers, are quicker in their work and more serious altogether. The fox is silver by the way."

"Demons? Minamino are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kurama nodded.

"Hai, it was just a bad night."

By the time he got to his apartment that afternoon, Kurama only wanted to kill something, get drunk and fall into blissful oblivion. However when he opened his door he was meet with Kuwabara and Yusuke playing his game system with Hiei, Botan and Keiko sitting on his couch. He sighed deeply.

"The mission. I had forgotten."

"How could you forget something so important!" Botan puffed out her cheeks. "This is really serious Kurama!"

Something snapped and Kurama slammed the door while turning and glaring hard at Botan, a low growl escaped him as well. "It's been a fucking hard day dammit!"

"Calm down." Hiei frowned. "Your eyes are red." Kurama straightened and took a few deep breaths before beginning to curse again.

"Whatever alcohol Shizuru brought over from last time better still be in my fridge." Kurama muttered on his way to the kitchen.

"It is." Yusuke called. "We were gonna start right away."

Kurama came out with a beer clutched in one hand and changed the CD in his stereo system with the other. He continued his ignorance of his friend's presences in the trek to his room. When he came out from there he was wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt with the silhouette of a bat in red on the chest.

"I couldn't care less right now milord." Yusuke winced a little.

"You look like Suuichi, but you're obviously Youko…" he mumbled.

Kurama just smirked and drank from the beer can.

"You said you had a bad day, what happened?" Keiko asked quietly, she was a bit scared because of his earlier outburst. No one had ever seen Kurama lose control like that.

Kurama just stared silently at the floor until Yusuke asked what was wrong in the common strain of Makai dialect that ever demon knew. "Today is the day I died." The silver fox responded in kind. Both Yusuke and Hiei's eyes widened in understanding. It would be a hard day.

"Maybe we could do this tomorrow, the demon has had 17 years, the world will last another." Hiei 'hn'-ed and left, while Botan and Kuwabara began to protest and Keiko just nodded. After they all left Kurama shut off the lights and closed all the blinds. Plants began to grow wildly and in a flash Youko Kurama stood in the center of the room, still holding the beer can and wearing Suuichi's clothes. Sighing he flopped onto the couch. This is why he had closed everything up, not the change into his demon form but the tired, near venerability of his current position. He was King after all.

Sythe24: It's been awhile since I posted anything I wrote…

Twilight: Well I like it.

Ki: glare You like everything.

Megumi: And you hate everything but Egypt.

Ki: Better than falling in love with a vampire, which is illegal.

Megumi and Dawn: Hey I resent that! blush

Sythe24:…kuso I need to get the guys in here…

Twilight: R&R


	2. Demon Child

Sythe24: First of all thank you to neko kitkat and BlackRoseVixen05 for their reviews! And I'm sorry to BlackRoseVixen05 for mixing the two of you up when I wrote the review for your story (which is really really good). 0 I'm such an Idiot sometimes. Thank you very much for your advice neko kitkat.

Jackie: so new chapter no lyrics this time, and it features…Kuwabara bashing and Keiko being insulted!

Dawn/twitch\ men…

Twilight: human men you mean. You seen to like vampire preverts just fine.

Dawn:…/blush\

Sythe24: Aww! We are so evil to you Mykito-hime!

Dawn/twitch\ Don't. Call. Me. Mykito!

Jackie: Sythe24 is living out her denial that Kuronue is alive, Kurama and Yusuke are actually beings on this earth and that she is a demon companion of the three. Yu Yu Hakusho is actually a figment of Yoshihiro-san's imagination drawn onto paper and printed world wide. So really Sythe is just palying out her sick fantasies for other enjoyment and no profit at all. She pleads insanity, so don't sue.

Coma White: Chapter 2 – Demon Child

The next day during lunch, Bikki Rei came and sat next to Kurama under one of the trees on the school's property. Her many braids were in a ponytail that day, showing 4 piercing up each ear.

"Hey I heard about what happened yesterday in Art class. Are you sure you're well enough to be here?"

Kurama's first reaction was to tell her to fuck off, but then the human side kicked in. "I'm fine now. Yesterday was just a bad day."

"So bad that you spaced out then threw up over a drawing?" She asked skeptically. Kurama smiled.

"That was different." At her confused look he elaborated, although he didn't know why. "I drew Youko Kurama and Kuronue. This lead to rather disturbing thoughts about how eyes flatten after death and I threw up."

"You fought at the Ankouku Byoujitsu and murdered several demons, but you can't stand the thought of eyes flattening?"

"It's someone's eyes flattening." He told her. Looking into her eyes he was shocked to find that they were changing color, from blue-gray to an off-white color. "Eto…your eye's are turning white…" She gasped and quickly grabbed a water bottle from her backpack. It was filled with a flesh coloured drink, but had the consistency of peach juice. After drinking from it, Rei seemed to shrink a little and her eyes darkened again. "What is that?"

"I have a little bit of demon in me. Not a lot! Just enough to make my eye's white and my height too tall." She smiled at him. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not." _Could she be the missing demon's daughter?_ He thought.

"So!" Yusuke called that afternoon. "Anyone got any leads at all?"

"Hai. A new girl at school. She says she has very little demon blood in her. She's Sakyo's niece so I don't doubt it despite never having felt any youki from her."

Everyone looked a bit surprised by this information. No one had expected that. "Well…can we maybe talk to her?" Botan asked. Kurama nodded and held a slip of paper up.

"Her address. She said to come over at any time."

Yusuke snickered. "Like when she's in the shower?" Kurama smirked.

"Oh but for humans the guy slipping through the window in the dead of night proclaiming undying love is much more appealing. The girl gets her 'hero' the guy gets the sex." Keiko gasped in outrage while Yusuke laughed.

"Kurama! How could you say something like that?"

"I was the most feared thief in the Makai at one time Keiko. I still am for some. Oh and I do more than I say." He smirked evilly at the last, very reminiscent of the kitsune inside.

The group had decided to go see Bikki-san that day, and had taken the bus there. Keiko and Botan had decided not to come, as it seemed rude to impose on the girl when they weren't a part of the mission. The apartment complex where Bikki-san lived was close to the Yukimura place anyways, in fact it was beside Yusuke's apartment. They went up the elevator to the 4th floor and then down the hall to apartment number 46. Kurama took charge and knocked on the door, since he was the only one that knew her.

"REI!" A voice yelled from inside.

"I'm getting it!" The girl answered. The door opened and there stood Bikki-san wearing her hair down again and blue jeans and a red, spaghetti strap tank top. "Oh hi Suuichi." She looked at the guys behind the red head and smiled. "Please come."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Bikki-san." The purple-haired girl nodded, while the guys moved past her into the apartment.

"It's alright I understand." She closed the door after Kuwabara. "Nii-kun, the Reikai Tentai are here so stay put alright."

"But Reii!" the voice came from one of the other rooms they noticed. "What about my headd!"

Bikki-san rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for getting drunk again!" She smiled at the guys. "I'm sorry. Have a seat." They nodded and sat on the couch, well except Hiei, who stood in the corner and glared. She gave him a nervous look.

"Ignore him." Yusuke grinned. "He's had a bad century." Bikki laughed, and Kurama's lip twitched. Hiei just switched his glare to the Demon Lord. "I'm Urameshi Yusuke. The moody one is Hiei and this is Kuwabara. You already know K-Suuichi obviously."

"Yes I know Suuichi. Although I know that he is also know by Kurama when on missions from Reikai. Uncle Sakyo told me."

"You told Kurama that you are part demon. How much and which parent was it?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, would it kill you to be polite for once?" Kurama asked while frowning. Hiei nodded slightly.

Bikki-san frowned too. "I'm one quarter demon. My mother was a half demon. Some sort of canine I think."

"You look way to human…and you don't even have a touch of youki?" Kuwabara's face screwed up in his attempt to get a trace of Bikki's youki.

"I take a potion to look human and youki is the easiest of all energies to hide. Any telepath or psychic knows that." Yusuke, and Hiei chuckled while Kurama hid his smirk. Kuwabara may have been powerful, but he knew nothing about his abilities. "Kurama has seen my eyes n the middle of a change. They're white, and I'm usually 6'6."

"I can see the need for the disguise." Yusuke muttered, knowing that he himself was only 5'11 in his demon form. Well he was 5'11 in his human form too but…

Bikki looked over at Hiei again. "You're the Jagan master aren't you? Hiei, the Forbidden Child. Half Koorime, half hi youkai. Interesting." Hiei just glared at her.

"Bikki-san?" Kurama interrupted. "Do you know anything about a demon that passed through the barrier to this world about 17 years ago?"

"Call me Rei, Kurama-san. And no, I haven't heard anything about anyone getting through. Gomen…" She shrugged. "If I do hear anything, you'll be the first I tell. Promise." The song both Kurama and Rei had been listening to the other day suddenly came on and a black head popped out of one of the doors.

"This song reminds me of the Makai. How 'bout chu'?" The blue eyed boy asked.

At the same time Rei and Kurama mumbled. "Hai."

Sythe24: Yeah I know it's short but hey! That's the perfect ending and I didn't know what to write after it!

Jackie: Lyrics?

Twilight: Like that great song…um…Crash and Burn is it?

Sythe24/sighs\ that is a great song. Inspired a lot of this chapter.

Dawn: That and BlackRoseVixen05 and neko kitkat's reviews.

Twilight: So R&R!


	3. Meet My Mom

Scythe24: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the title of Coma White. Those are Yoshihiro-sama's and Marilyn Manson's. Ugh..I hate him…but it's a good song.

Jackie/nods\ that it is.

Coma White: Chapter 3 Meet My Mother

Kurama groaned as he fell back on his bad. They had been searching for the demon for a week now and still they had no leads. He had gone back to acting like Suuichi again now that his death day was so far gone, or at least it felt that way.

He and Rei had become good friends. It was nice having someone that was hiding their heritage inside the school. Which had turned out to be a bit negative as the Fan Girls thought that they were dating. Their fast friendship came as a bit of a shock. Rei was into visual kei and j-rock, and looked the part too. Suuichi was supposed to be the opposite of that. Quiet, gentlemanly and 'normal'. Prep, is what Kurama thought. He had nothing against 'Preps' in general, unless they were like Botan and jumped around being happy a lot. He just wasn't like that. The reason he always had his books in his face was because he a) didn't want friends and b) needed to get his homework done so that he could train or hunt down demons after school.

The phone rang breaking Kurama out of his thoughts. He muttered curses as he went up to get it, it had been a long day looking for that damn demon again.

"Moshi-moshi."

Hey Kurama-kun. It's Rei.

"Hai, I recognized your voice." The red head smirked and dropped onto his couch.

Oh…well I'm bored.

Kurama laughed at that. "And what would you like me to do?"

Talk to me? Movie? I dunno, cure the boredom.

Kurama was still chuckling when he answered with "Why don't you come over? My mother's coming for dinner soon and I need help cooking."

Be right there. Je ne!

"Je ne." Kurama let the phone fall back down onto the hook with a small smile. He had only remembered his mothers coming when Rei asked for something to do, but he had time. And now he had help too.

Shiori was very shocked to see Rei, well more her appearance than the girl herself. Kurama doubted his mother pictured the girl he had described to her as the purple and silver haired person she was. But they seemed to be getting along fine.

"Mother!" Rei just laughed harder as Suuichi's face became very red.

"Oh I'm sorry dear! I suppose that story might have embarrassed you a little." The woman winked at Rei, which just made her laugh more.

She turned to Suuichi after calming down a little. Still snickering she managed to say "Y-your face…is so red!" before laughing more.

His green glare began switching between the two laughing females he was stuck with. "I hate you both…" He muttered.

Lord Youko. A squeaky voice whispered from his window in the demonic dilect of Yomi's land. Lord Yomi has a message for you!

Suuichi stood and muttered and quick excuse before leaving the room. He whispered quietly, so the humans in the next room couldn't hear him, what is the message.

The imp appeared before him and bowed low. Master said to tell Lord Youko that he has decided to retire. Lord Youko will be Lord now. Lord Youko is to meet Lord Yomi in two days.

Kurama nodded and said he would be there. As soon as the imp left his eyes widened and he swore softly. "Kuso…I didn't expect to take over Yomi's lands until later. Much later! Kuso…damn you Yomi!" Sighing he returned to his dinner as if nothing had happened.

After Shiori left, Rei questioned him.

"I have really good hearing Kurama." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "but I didn't understand the language, except when you started swearing. What's up?"

Kurama sighed and slumped in his seat a little. 'Thank Inari tomorrow's Saturday.' He thought. "I've received a demon inheritance."

"Demon inheritance? Like a demon's dead and they left you something?"

"No. The demon is retiring and wants me to take over its lands."

Rei's eyes widened. "Lands? You're gonna be rich!" Kurama chuckled.

"In the Makai, I already am." Her eyes widened farther.

"You've been to the Makai?" Kurama nodded. "Blood red sky, danger under every rock. The scent of blood everywhere."

"You know there's something wrong when you can't smell the blood." Kurama smirked. "I have to go there in two days."

Rei's eyes were turning white again, when they widened you could see the off-white colour seeping into the blue. "Can I come? I haven't been in my demon form in so long."

"I don't know. I don't like people knowing who I am and that's who I'm going to be when I go."

Rei nodded. "I know, me too." She said. "So we'll go and split up then become who we really are."

Kurama thought a moment then nodded. "Alright. I'll arrange for the portal to be open for three hours. Yusuke can guard it." He looked up at her. "We will be in Yomi's lands. Do you know where that is?" at her nod Kurama continued. "Okay, meet here in something you can fight in right after school. In fact, bring a change of clothes to school."

"Okay."

Scythe24: Well there's another chapter done.

Jackie: Yep. Next time it's off to the Makai.

Twilight: Fun!

Jackie:…you've never had a bad day in your life have you?

Twilight: What do you mean?

Jackie: You..you don't frown. It's not natural.

Scythe24: …R&R please!


	4. Who Dammit!

Scythe24: Another crappy chappie…XD

Angelus: If you think its so horrible why write it?

Magdalena: Because it's Kurama and Kuronue…and she's obsessed.

Angelus: like you with you avoidance of anything that moves?

Magdalena: :P

Scythe24: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the title 'Coma White' (which is a song by Manson) or the lyrics from 'Miseinen' (by Gazette, good group). I do own Bikki/Bara Rei.

**Coma White Chapter 4: Who Dammit!**

Kurama shrugged into the jacket all of Yomi's generals wore, mentally cursing the demon Lord for his early retirement.

I don't want to forget myself…I want to stay as I am 

The song was good, if a bit whiney and over done as it was about growing up. It was by one of Rei's favorite bands apparently. The mostly human girl was currently changing in his bedroom, her school uniform would be left there as at their return she was staying the night in his apartment.

Kurama roughly shoved his more demonic thoughts to the back of his mind. "No sex in 17 years…" He grumbled under his breath. Rei choose that moment to come out of his room. She was dressed in black straight leg jeans that were loose enough so that she could move easily, a tight, black tank top and a black, floor length trench coat without sleeves.

"What's this about no sex? Damn that would suck…" She grinned at him and began to move to the door. Kurama gave her a disgruntled look and followed out of the door, grabbing both of their backpacks.

"We're going to the park near the Yashiki Junior High School. Yusuke will meet us there.

Rei nodded. "My potion will have mostly wore of by then." Kurama too nodded.

LALALALA

Yusuke was indeed waiting for them, and Rei's potion had worn off a bit. Her eyes were their natural off-white color and she was a great deal taller.

Yusuke whistled when he saw her. "I'm loving the look Bikki-san!" the Toushin remarked with a very cheesy grin. She grinned back, showing that her canines had lengthened a little bit.

"Why thank you sugar." Rei spoke with a fake southern state's accent. "just a lil thang I through tagether."

Yusuke laughed and stepped back, revealing an already open portal behind him. "You guys have got two hours. Good luck!"

Rei nodded at the detective and stepped into the portal. Kurama verbally thanked the lord before following in after the girl.

They appeared in a portal near Yomi's castle and a large fleet of demons was waiting in the clearing. Rei was staring at them, her eyes never straying.

"You know these guys?" Kurama nodded, he too kept his eyes on the demons. "Cool, then I'm going to jet. See you in two hours Kurama-kun."

"Two hours Rei-san! Don't get killed either!" He yelled after her, laughter was his only response. The red head sighed. Women were so troublesome. "Well," He looked up at the demons, "is Yomi not waiting?" A few of the demons flinched at the malice and sarcasm his words were dripping with. Kurama let a very fox like smirk settle on his face.

LALALALA

Two hours later Kurama arrived at the portal completely exhausted. Oh how he hated dealing with demon politics. Especially when he couldn't reveal his true identity. As anyone could imagine, no demon wanted a human to rule their lands. He would have to wait until all of his power returned before he could tell the bloodthirsty merchants that he was the fox demon who had stole their most precious goods and robbed their little girls of their virginity. He chuckled imagining the looks on the damned idiot's faces.

"What's so funny Red?" Rei walked up behind him and draped her arm across his shoulders. "Come on share the joke!"

"It's nothing Rei-kun." She poked her tongue out at him. "Come on before the portal closes." Walking through the portal, the youko just couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Some familiar scent that tugged at his mind but he couldn't place it. It hung around Rei mostly anyways so maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on his. Kitsune do love to play tricks don't you know.

LALALALA

The next day, when Kurama and Rei were eating breakfast, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara walked in. A very troubled look was shown on Botan's face and Kurama could feel a very large increase in the headache he already had approaching. He closed the report he was reading from Yomi and frowned at the group.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Another escape into the human world." Yusuke frowned. "Not only that but it's a highly dangerous escaped convict that was broken out yesterday. Broken out. As in, has a very helpful friend!"

Kurama sighed and picked up his coffee, wishing it were a Makian drink, and downing it quickly. "Who? They must know if it's an escaped convict."

Everyone was very silent after that. Botan was shifting nervously when Kurama looked up. "Well!" He snapped. "I'm not in the mood to play guessing games!" After more nervous glance were through his way Kurama sighed. "You all know that the only thief I worked with AND actually care about is dead. Who ever they are I. Don't. Care."

"But that's just it…" Botan mumbled, her eyes on the ground. She seemed to brace her herself for some sort of attack before looking up at him and saying, "He's the one you care about."

Kurama sat for a moment letting Botan's words flit around his brain. "What are you talking about? Kuronue is dead." He looked into the fearful pink eyes. "I saw him die! He isn't alive!"

"Youko Kurama?" Everyone turned to Rei at once. "Kuronue was Youko Kurama's partner. How the hell do YOU know him!" The girl seemed angry, though Kurama couldn't understand why. If anyone had the right to be angry it was him!

"Because I am Youko Kurama!" Rei looked as if she had been slapped.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" She yelled. "Youko is dead…"

"You talk as if you knew me."

Her eye's snapped up to his angrily. "I knew Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves! You are not him!"

By now both were standing glaring angrily at the other from across the table. "As I said, I am the King of Thieves!"

"Prove it!"

Kurama calmed considerably at that and stood with his trademark smirk. "Very well then." There was no smoke this time, however lighting began to dance around his kitchen and the lights began to flicker as his change took place.

By the end of it Rei could not deny that in front of her was, indeed, Youko Kurama. Her eyes began to water a little and she chuckled. "Always the one for dramatics…" She whispered.

"Who are you?" Once more, the kitsune found himself looking into off-white eyes with a slit pupil.

"I'm Rei." She said simply, with a large grin quickly taking over her serious features.

"Well we knew that!" Yusuke muttered. However Youko grinned back.

"Rei." He said, then laughed. "Bara Rei you bitch! We've been running circles trying to find you haven't we!" She laughed and nodded. "And it was you that broke Kuronue out?" Youko sobered completely. "Kuronue…is he?"

"Hai Kurama-kun. I broke Kuronue out of the Makai prison yesterday while you dealt was the political thing."

"um..I hate to break this to you…but that means we have to arrest you." Yusuke gave the two demons a lopsided grin. "Unless of course she is taken into a demon lords custody?" Youko smirked.

"Well we've done worse to get out of prison before." Gold eyes shifted to white. "Ne, Rei-chan?" She smirked and nodded.

"Hai Kurama-kun." She laughed and Youko's smirk grew. When they calmed Rei was smirking at Youko again. "Detective Youko Kurama! Now that is hilarious!"

"Fuck you I was on probation!"

"In other words…you got caught!"

"Shut up!"

LALALALA

So who else thinks this is the most terrible thing ever written XD

Magdelena: Nope! The world is happy today!

everyone gives her very fearful looks

…What happened to you?

Magdelena: Koma asked me out! YAY! He's my favorite singer!

…Scary…R&R if you really want this monstrosity to continue -.-0


	5. Reuniting the Thieves

Wai! So many great reviews! Okay so…not that many but…yeah…

Li: Why am I here?

Scythe24: You can't mope all the time. So you're doing the disclaimer!

Li: Scythe24 needs to face the bitter truth that Kuronue is DEAD! Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT hers! And she will never EVER get to Japan!

Scythe24: that…was mean.

Li: glare…my girlfriend is dieing and you dragged me out here…damn you

Coma White

Yusuke was killing himself laughing, Kuwabara was confused and Botan had run away sulking hours ago. That was when Kuwabara had asked the fateful question of 'who is she?' Oh the stories that had brought about. Kurama had never really talked of his demonic past, with a human heart it hurt too much, but now he was spinning out tales of great heists and drunken adventure without restraint. All of the stories included Bikki Rei, formerly known as the demon Bara Rei.

Rei opened her mouth to say more, but her cell phone rang. Kuwabara jumped and screamed at the sudden noise and sent Yusuke into hysterics again. Kurama had to laugh a little too.

"Hai, Bikki desu."

:REIIIIIIIII! HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE GET HIM OUT THE FUCKING APARTMENT: Rei held the phone far from her ear but was still wincing, as were Yusuke and Kurama now.

"Fuck Yan! Did you have to yell, Inari." The thief sighed. "What's Kuronue doing?"

:Sitting, staring into space muttering about dad…:

Rei smiled. "Yan put the phone on speaker." She took the phone from her mouth and covered. "Kurama can you change into Youko, please?" Kurama nodded and did as he was told.

:'Kay Rei-san.: Rei gave the phone to Youko.

"Speak Fox-boy." The Legendary Bandit looked rather odd with the slim black phone near his head. Especially because it couldn't quite reach from his mouth to his ear…

"Yan, Kuronue. Shibaraku de."

:Kurama…: It was Kuronue's voice coming through on the phone now. Kurama's gold eyes all but glowed and he chuckled a little.

"Kuro…it's one thing to hear that you are alive but…" Rei stole back the phone with a small serene smile.

"How about we all go for dinner at my place."

When they opened the door at Rei's place they could hear the immediate scramble to see Youko again from inside. And indeed when they got inside there were two winged demons standing there, trying to look as if they didn't care and knowing that they were failing horribly.

"What the hell? I felt his energy but…" The silver haired demon frowned at the group as Rei was shutting the door with a smirk.

"So it is true that you died Kurama." The red head smiled and nodded.

"It is." He sighed and just looked at the both of them for a moment. "Oh Inari have I missed you two, sorry three." He grinned back at Rei who stuck out her tongue.

"Not as much as I missed you!" Kuronue flew over and draped an arm around the kitsune. "Cause you had something to do all that time."

"If I had known…"

"Yeah yeah relax its not like I care."

The other demon was giving him a weird look. "not that I don't trust your judgement Kuronue, but are you sure that's Kurama? He said he was a Reikai Tentai, Youko would never work for the idiots in Reikai."

Yusuke stepped in there. "Like he had a choice! He stole something from Reikai and got caught. He was put on probation for it and had to work with the Reikai Tentai!"

"Yan you aren't going to believe anything unless you have visual and concrete proof." Youko stood once more in Suuichi's place suprising the still attached Kuronue. "You are far too much like me little brother."

Yan grinned. "Too true Nii-san." The brothers hugged shortly before Kurama retreated back into Kuronue's grip.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion boys but…I'm hungry!" Yusuke whined. Youko chuckled.

"Well, we can't have a starving Toushin. Reiiiiii-chan?"

The pale eyed demon grumbled and moved towards the kitchen.

"So," Yusuke said eyeing the tight embrace Kuronue and Youko were in, "you two are rather close aren't you?"

Kuronue grinned and placed a large, sloppy, loud, wet kiss on the foxes temple, while Youko just laughed.

"Yeah." Youko's smile did not disapear, "we're all very close. But even Yan, my little brother, doesn't know as much about me and isn't a close to me as Kuronue."

"True. We have something that is absolutely unheard of in Makai. Complete and total trust in one another. I've told Kurama everything I've ever done, had done to me and thought!"

"And I've told him the same. There is…was nothing we didn't know about each other."

"You two have a lot of catching up to do." Rei smiled. "So Kurama-kun, why doesn't Kuronue go home with you tonight. The four of us can get reacquainted better later."

"If it's alright with Yan-kun." Kuronue said it just as said demon's brother was about to. The short silver haired demon grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it's cool. Now I don't have to hear you two fuck each others brains out."

"WE ARE NOT-!" Youko was cut off by hysteric laughter from Yusuke, Yan, Rei and Kuwabara, but also the mentally laughter of Hiei. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Of course that just made things worse as Kuronue joined in. "Dammit." The Gin Kitsune whined.

LALALA

R&R please


	6. Unprincipaled Pickpockets

Scythe24: So I know it's been a while, but it could have been longer!

Demon: Knowing you I'm surprised it isn't.

Scythe24: glare baka mono…

Demon: Scythe24 doesn't own anything but a Canadian Tire uniform! - she's such a loser.

Scythe24: HEY!

Coma White 

Kuronue wandered around Kurama's apartment, running his hand over things, looking at them. Kurama stood by the door and just watched him. Music, in fact the same song Kurama had been listening to when he met Rei again, began to fill the apartment.

"Hey cool I can work it!" Kurama couldn't hold back his laugh, not that he tried.

"Inari Kuro…I don't know how I lived this long without you…" Kuronue walked up to him with a teasing smirk.

"You didn't baka kitsune." He pressed his lips to the redhead's forehead. "I kept thinking I had to get out because you'd fall apart or become all too serious without me around."

Kurama stared up at him through his bangs. "No. You're more selfish than that."

"Hey!" the protest lost it's effect when matched with the large grin that had spread across pale lips. "It's not my fault I'm prettier, more intelligent and just greater all around!" The grin turned into a peaceful smile as Kurama's laugh filled the bat demon's ears. It was slightly different in tone, but it still had the freedom, and bitterness that Youko's laugh had always contained. "You haven't changed."

Kurama looked at him in surprise. "Of course I have! I-I can't leave because of a weak, human woman and I couldn't kill Amanema. The last time I stole something was to save my mother's life."

"You have a human heart, that's all. You aren't used to feelings of guilt. And you have always been a family kitsune, not a mischief kitsune." The bat smirked. "You love your mother, that's all. You would have 'loved' your demon mother as well."

Kurama nodded. "Maybe…but I don't feel like me!"

"Is that why you always seem so depressed?" Kurama nodded again. "Well then let's rectify that right away!" Kuronue began to drag the fox out of his apartment, ignoring the thief's protests.

"But what are we doing!"

"Picking pockets." Kurama stopped dead (although he was still moving as Kuronue hadn't stopped).

"What?" Now the bat stopped and turned to face him with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"Youko Kurama?"

"And Youko Kurama is who?"

"…the…King of Thieves?"

"And what does the King of Thieves do?"

"Steal."

"Right! You're depressed because you don't feel like you so we're doing something you would do if you were still you." Kurama blinked.

"That…makes a lot of sense coming from you actually."

Kuronue growled and tackled his partner in the middle of the hallway. Kurama laughed loudly as Kuronue began to, very weakly and in a joking manner, punch his chest.

"Baka kitsune!" the bat huffed as he stood up then helped Kurama up.

"Baka koumori!" Kurama shot back with a wide grin.

"See! You're getting better already! We just need to do a few more 'us' things and you'll be 'genki genki' again, as Arei-chan said."

"Arei-chan…I wonder how she is ne?"

"Aa. I'm sure the butterfly demon clan is fine, dancing away their worries and whatnot."

Kurama laughed again. "Hai hai they always do!"

Wallets, coins, bills, earrings, necklaces, braclets, watches and other various pilfered things lay on Kurama's kitchen table with the two demon thieves standing over it with identical smirks.

"Not bad for our first heist together in nearly 25 years ne?"

"Hai. And you were right Kuro-kun, I feel better than I have since my first kill as a demon again."

"Nani ka?"

"We, that is the Reikai Tentai and myself, participated in Ankouku Boujutsu. During one of my matches my opponent used a spell that would rewind time until I was but a fetus, however as a human I have never been a fetus. Instead I was returned to my demonic self and sliced the fool in half."

Kuronue laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah that sounds like you!" He calmed and returned his stare to his friend. "So tell me more about this tournament?" Kurama frowned and sighed.

"The only important part for me…was my battle with Karasu. He had long black hair." Kurama's eyes stared into Kuronue's, "And purple eyes…like you. He…he flirted in a similar style to yours. He was so much like you and he knew it too. He used it against me. It was a nightmare to have to kill him. Brought back so many memories…" Kuronue walked around the table and wrapped his arms around the kitsune. Kurama leaned back into the embrace and pushed back tears. "It felt like…I was killing you again."

"Again? Kurama you didn't kill me." The bat's voice had taken on a hard edge and his arms had tightened around his partner's middle. "If you had I wouldn't still trust you with everything I have and am."

"Same, I'll always trust you Kuronue."

Scythe24: So now comes your part, POLL!

Demon: Can I?

Scythe24: no one cares about your opinion…still sore about being called a loser 'cause she knows it's true So here it is.

Kurama/Rei

Kuronue/Kurama

Take your pick If my opinion matters, I'd prefer to do a Kuronue/Kurama.


End file.
